Reincarnated Lovers
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: The Aoyama clan and the Hyuuga clan have been at war since the Edo period. The heiress to the Aoyama clan was forcefully torn apart from her lover when he was killed. Now in present day Tokyo... She meets him again... NejiTen
1. Meeting him once again

Reincarnated lovers…

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Thought of this when I was watching Fate/Stay night and thinking of the Edo period so yeah! Out comes this fan fiction! Duh the beginning is held in the Edo period and…

Tenten: Eh! I am an old woman?!

Neji: …

Me: Erm. Err. No.

Tenten: ZOMG!

Neji: …

Me: … Erm. No. You aren't an old woman… And now! Disclaime…

Tenten: phew. What do you think Neji?

Neji: …

Me: Erm. Hello! I am trying to do the disclame…

Tenten: Sigh. Ok! Time for disclaimers! Kunnochi Hyuuga Tenten does not own us!

Me: … Finally. Now onto the story!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

--x--Edo Period--x--

Fires raged on. The sky was dark and black as ashes filled the air. There were damaged houses and corpses. Burnt, stabbed… blood was everywhere. There was…

A war.

The two clans fought for the right to get the town. Some objected, but had no choice, since the clans head ad already decided. All men of all ages fought. Young, elderly. The women and children were sacrificed too. Some had left the town of central Japan. There was a huge loss. There were still some standing, but continued to fight.

"Neji-san!" The injured brunette shouted. She clutched her left arm, which was bleeding profusely. She stumbled through the corpses and blocks for burning wood.

"NEJI-SAN!" She shouted louder, looking for him frantically. Her hair which was pinned up into twin buns were now let down, and fluttering in the warm wind. Little sparks of fire blew past her. "Neji-san!" She cried when she saw him fighting off one of her clan members.

"Tenten-sama!" The male clan member said. "Stand back!"

"Tenten-san?" the man with snow white eyes pushed the male backwards, causing him to fall into the fire. His cries could be heard as his skin and flesh were being burnt. **(A/n: EW.)**

Neji's fell back, exhausted. The war has lasted for many days. "Neji-san!" Tenten rushed forwards to catch the falling Hyuuga in her arms. He huffed.

"Tenten-san." He said, helping himself up. "Arigato." There were cuts on his arms, legs, and near the heart.

"Neji-san! Daijoubu?!" She asked with much concern in her voice, trying to heal him with all the chakra she had left. **(A/n: As the heir to her clan she had to learn it.)** "Neji-san! Hang on! I'll save you!" She tried her hardest.

"Arigato…" He said, feeling slightly better. Though the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Come on!" She tried to gather every last bit of her chakra.

Stab.

The half burnt man stabbed Neji with his sword. Right through his heart. Before he collapsed onto the muddy ground.

"NEJI-SAN!" Tenten screamed in terror.

Neji took the Kanata out of his body, which hurt him more. "Argh…" He grimaced.

"Neji! Hang on! I'll save you! Come on!" Tenten's hands that she put on his chest had stopped glowing a peaceful green. She was out of Chakra. "No! NO! Come on!" She tried again, though nothing happened. She cried.

Neji touched her tear stained face with his cold hands. "Tenten-san… Komedesai… I wasn't able to fulfill my promise to you…" He said slowly.

---x Flashback x---

"N-Neji-san! This is!" She looked at the ring he had put in her hands. He smiled.

"When the Aoyama clan and the Hyuuga clan have settled their differences, I'll marry you." He said, smiling. She looked up at him.

'Re-Really?" Her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"I promise." He said, before giving her a peck on the cheek, and left the Aoyama garden.

---x End flashback x---

"N-Neji-san. Don't leave…" Tears welled up in Tenten's chocolate-brown eyes.

As Neji's hand slipped from her face, leaving blood trails, his mouth opened and said.

Remember. I'll always… Love you…

He breathed his last breath. His body was as cold as ice. He didn't move.

"N-Neji-san? W-Wake up. This isn't funny! Come on! Wake up! Don't leave me alone in this world! Neji-san!" Tenten hugged his cold lifeless body. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

She coughed up blood. "N-Neji-san? Looks like I'll be joining you soon. Wait... for me." She closed her eyes and went into eternal slumber.

---x Present day Japan, Tokyo x---

A black and silver stretch limousine arrived. Well. It wasn't that a big deal in this school. Oh no. Everybody or practically everybody came to school in one. If not, it was probably a jet or a helicopter.

"Aoyama-sama." The chauffer came out and opened the door. A leg stretched out and touched the ground with a white prada high heel.

"Arigato!" Her voice rang as she stepped out. She was dressed in the Seifu Private Academy's Uniform. She wore a white shirt and a white ribbon round the collar, with a pink vest and a darker shade of pink for a jacket. Her skirt was pure white, knee-length and she had long socks on.

Her heels clacked as the sole touched the ground. She turned around to bow to her chauffer.

"I shall be here at 5p.m, Aoyama-sama." He bowed back, and then heard her voice again.

"Oh! Alright then! Ja ne!" She waved goodbye and walked into the reception counter to register her name.

"Ohaiyo! Erm. My name should be there right? Freshman, 1st year, Aoyama, Tenten." She said, pushing some hair back behind her ears and smiled.

"Aoyama… Aoyama… Ah! Aoyama Tenten-san! Welcome to Seifu Private Academy! Here's your class list! Have a good day!" The clerk said, handing her a piece of paper. 

"Arigato!" Tenten smiled and took the piece of paper from her hands.

Hmmm. What a long list…

Tenten sighed and closed her eyes. Therefore, trouble started. She bumped into somebody, and Tenten dropped her bag, books spilling out.

"Itai!" The girls both said at the same time.

"Eh! Komedesai!" Tenten said, rubbing her head.

"Maa ii deshou…" The blonde said. **(A/n: Maa ii deshou means its okay!)**

Tenten bent down and gathered her books. The blonde helped her.

"Arigato! Watashi no namae wa Aoyama Tenten! Namae wa nan desu ka?" She reached her hand out. **(A/n: My name is Aoyama Tenten! What's your name?)**

"Ah! The Aoyama clan! Oh! Yamanaka Ino!" She shook Tenten's hand.

"Wow! As in the Ikebana masters?! Oh my god! Love your flower designs!" Tenten grinned widely.

"Speak for yourselves! Kendo and weaponry masters?! Not a thing any person can do!" Ino laughed at Tenten's remark. "So anyway. New huh?"

"Yeah! Long timetable…" Tenten sighed as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Hahas! You should see the look on your face! Hilarious! So anyway. I'm new too! Trying to find my class. What's yours?" Ino giggled.

"Erm." Tenten looked at the long sheet of paper. "Apparently I am in 1-A. That is good right? Please say it is good!" Tenten stopped and looked at Ino.

"Hey! Same Class gal!" Ino slapped Tenten on the back. "And heck yeah! Look. The classes are classified accordingly! Duh the not so good status ones are in 1-D. The best are in 1-A! Or so I heard."

"From?" Tenten raised an eyebrow and Ino pushed the doors of 1-A open.

"My childhood bestie! And don't piss her off. She gets really mad. Once, she punched the table. And it split into half." Ino walked in. Tenten followed.

"Wow. From which clan is she from?" Tenten asked, but bumped into Ino's back.

"Itai…" Tenten rubbed her nose. "Eh!" She saw a girl with bubble-gum pink hair, and emerald eyes. And another with dark purple hair, and pupil-less, snow white eyes.

Tenten stared at the girl with dark purple hair. Not because she did not have any pupils. She felt that she had seem those eyes somewhere before. But she couldn't quite recall where.

Eh… I hadn't seen those eyes before… But I feel like I know them… Somehow. But…

"..ten" She heard a voice.

"Tenten! Hello! Earth to Tenten!" Ino waved her hands in front of Tenten.

"E-Eh?" Tenten looked at her blankly.

"Jeez… Anyway. This is the childhood friend I was talking about!"

The pink-haired girl approached her. "Haruno Sakura! Pleasure to meet you, Tenten-san!" She smiled.

"Eh! Oh! Konnichiwa! Pleasure to meet you too Haruno-san!" Tenten returned the smile.

"Call me Sakura!" She grinned. I nodded.

"A-Ano… My name is… H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata…" The purple-haired girl looked away and fidgeted.

Tenten went into space out mode.

---x Tenten's thoughts x---

_Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Ah! The Hyuugas who fought a war with us during the Edo period! But. Though the whole clan hates the Hyuugas… I can't bring myself to hate them. Why the hell is that so? Did I have some… bond with them or something?_

---x Back to earth x---

"Konnichiwa Hyuuga-san!" Tenten smiled.

---x Hinata's thoughts x---

E-Eh?! This Ao-Aoyama member doesn't ha-hate me?

---x Reality x---

"Erm. You two?" Ino looked at us spaced out people.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"Classes start soon… Better get to our seats…" Sakura said.

"Hai…" Hinata said.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino walked up the steps of the class. **(A/n: This is kinda like an auditorium!)** Tenten suddenly froze at where she stood. She looked at the guy who just walked past her. He stopped dead in his tracks too. He looked at her as she looked at him. Hinata noticed who Tenten was looking at.

"Tenten-san. That is my cousin, Hyuuga Neji… he is a branch clan member…" She whispered to him.

_Hyuuga Neji…_

It rang a bell in her head, though she didn't know him.

"Argh!" Tenten clutched her head.

"Tenten-san! Daijoubu?!" Sakura asked.

"Head…ache…" Tenten bent down, still clutching her head, trying to bear with the pain.

"Let's get you to the nurse…" Ino said, helping Tenten up.

"No… It's ok… Let me stay in class…" Tenten walked over to a desk.

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked. Tenten nodded.

"E-Eh?!" Hinata felt somebody tap her shoulder.

_**(Neji's P.O.V)**_

_I stopped dead in my tracks. That girl. She seemed so familiar. Like somebody I knew. But the thing is. I didn't know her. Eh. It seems she is having a headache… but just after Hinata-sama whispered something to her?_

I tapped Hinata-sama's shoulder.

"E-Eh?!" She turned around. "N-Neji niisan!" She said.

"Hinata-sama, what did you tell that girl?"

"Yo-Your name."

"What is her name?"

"Aoyama. Aoyama Tenten."

_I felt my heartache at the point of time. I had no idea why. I just did. It felt as if my heart was being crushed. Or being stabbed through. I showed no emotion though; my voice trembled a bit when I replied to Hinata-sama._

"H-Hai…" I walked over to my seat.

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Hinata walked to where Ino, Sakura, and a still hurt Tenten was sitting.

_**(Hinata's P.O.V)**_

N-Neji niisan and Tenten-san ar-aren't looking well. But how weird. A-After I said their names?

_**(Back to Normal P.O.V)**_

"Tenten-san… Are you sure you are ok?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded. Sakura glanced in Ino's direction. Ino looked at Tenten, then at Hinata.

"Hinata! What's wrong with your cousin? He looks unwell too." Ino whispered. **(A/n: yes. Ino knows Hinata well. Their families were bonded by a marriage.)**

"Y-Yeah… It is weird… After saying th-their names… they started to be like that…" Hinata whispered back to Ino.

"Weird…" Sakura remarked after overhearing the conversation with her uber sharp hearing.

The door opened. A teacher with a orange book in his hands came in. **(A/n: Guess who.)** He was rather… unusual. He wore a mask that covered most of his face. **(A/n: surely by now you know.)** And he also had spiky, gray-ish hair. **(A/n: Duh it is Kakashi!)**

"Settle down. Now. My name is Hatake Kakashi…" He started the class.

_**(Tenten's P.O.V)**_

Argh… It hurts…Why? Why?!

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

A piece of paper, or rather a folded up note. Tenten saw her name on it. She opened it.

_**Aoyama Tenten-san.**_

_**Please meet me in the main garden during lunch. At the huge fountain.**_

_**-Hyuuga Neji.**_

_**(Tenten's P.O.V)**_

_Argh! No that feeling again! What is this feeling! It isn't hate. It isn't love. It isn't fear either! It makes me feel like something is missing. From my heart. Like I've forgotten something important…_

(Normal P.O.V)

"Tenten… Its lunch now… You'd better go see a nurse…" Sakura said.

"N-No… I have to meet somebody…" Tenten stood up.

"Ok…" Ino said as Tenten waved goodbye to her new friends.

---x In the main garden, Wishing fountain **(A/n: Throw coins in there people!)**x---

Tenten sat at one corner of the over-sized fountain. She looked at the sky's reflection in the water. And then her heart ached. She saw Neji's refection too. She turned around at him, trying to avoid looking at him.

"You asked for me to come?" Tenten spoke, looking at the stone floor.

"Yes. Why is it that I have a heart ache when your name was mentioned to me?" Neji asked.

"How would I know? I had the same feeling! In my heart! I…" She looked directly at him and cried. The surroundings had suddenly gotten darker around her. Till it was totally black. Tenten fell forwards. Neji caught her in his arms.

"Daijoubu?! Damn it!" Neji carried her bridal style and rushed to the infirmary.

"Nurse! Help her!" Neji laid her on a bed when the nurse rushed over.

"What happened?" The nurse asked, checking her pulse.

"I don't know. She suddenly fainted." Neji replied.

"I'd better get lady Tsunade…" The nurse rushed out. Neji wanted to follow, but he felt something holding his vest. He turned around to see Tenten gripping onto him.

"N-Neji-san… Don't leave… not again…" Tenten cried in her sleep.

_Again?_

Neji was confused.

---x After word! x---

Me: Nyaaaaaaa!

Me: Konnichiwa!

Me: I am rushing right now so gonna keep this short!

Tenten: Eh! Why did I say that?!

Neji: …

Me: Shush! I am keeping this short!

Neji: … I didn't say anything.

Tenten: Aw man… Anyway. Please review people!

Me: you said it for me again…Sigh.

REVIEW PEOPLE! ARIGATO! NICE REVIEWS MAKE THIS GIRL HAPPY!


	2. Memories

Reincarnated Lovers: Memories.

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am continuing this fan fiction on the very same day I wrote it! Woohoo! Joking. I am writing this at 3 am in the freaking morning so don't blame me if it sucks.

Tenten: Aw man. I am unconscious.

Neji: …

Me: (Far away gaze) Yeah… All those memories… Anyway After this I am going to continue my other NejiTen fan fictions!

Tenten: So what. I am gonna be like this forever?

Neji: …

Me: No. I am just going to write another chapter for the rest then continue this! Now!

Disclaimer time! I do not own Naruto!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Recap)

"You asked for me to come?" Tenten spoke, looking at the stone floor.

"Yes. Why is it that I have a heart ache when your name was mentioned to me?" Neji asked.

"How would I know? I had the same feeling! In my heart! I…" She looked directly at him and cried. The surroundings had suddenly gotten darker around her. Till it was totally black. Tenten fell forwards. Neji caught her in his arms.

"Daijoubu?! Damn it!" Neji carried her bridal style and rushed to the infirmary.

"Nurse! Help her!" Neji laid her on a bed when the nurse rushed over.

"What happened?" The nurse asked, checking her pulse.

"I don't know. She suddenly fainted." Neji replied.

"I'd better get lady Tsunade…" The nurse rushed out. Neji wanted to follow, but he felt something holding his vest. He turned around to see Tenten gripping onto him.

"N-Neji-san… Don't leave… not again…" Tenten cried in her sleep.

_Again?_

Neji was confused.

(Presently)

_What did she mean by don't leave again? I didn't even know her till today…_

---x Tenten's mind presently x---

_Wh-Where am I…? It's dark… Who's that? M-Me?! Why… am I dressed in this? A black Kimono? My hair's down. Why is my arm bleeding? A bow? Arrows? Huh? Something's on my foot. A corpse?! _

"Neji-san!" I heard myself call out to him…

_Why? What am I doing?_

Huh? What's that green glow? I'm… crying? Why? Why am 'I' holding Neji? I… I don't know him! **(A/n: Just in case you are confused, Tenten is presently in her past self's memories. So there is two Tentens.)** I need to get a closer look… Wait a moment. He…He's dead. Neji's dead… 'I' am not there anymore?

I felt as if my soul was pushed to one side. I felt my other's soul. Tears flowed freely once again.

_No… Don't leave me again… Not this time…_ **(A/n: Her Edo period self had gone into her! Man I love these sort of stories)**_ Neji… Please. Stay by my side…_

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

"Neji… Please. Stay by my side… Don't leave me ever again…" Tenten continued. Neji stared at her, then knelt down to hold her hands. He didn't know why he did it. He just felt that he had an impulse to. She gripped his hand back.

"Arigato…" She said, before she stopped holding onto his hand. She had gone into slumber. Just then Tsunade rushed in.

"What happened?" She asked, to check on Tenten's pulse once again.

"It's normal… She's sound asleep… Wait… There seems to be an irregularity… This is weird." Tsunade stood up. "Just let her rest. I have contacted her family." She walked out of the room.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." Neji bowed to the school's principal, and people started to come in.

Ino.

Sakura.

Hinata.

Tenten's guards.

"N-Neji-san! What happened?" Hinata asked, looking at the sleeping Tenten.

No response.

"Oh come on!" Ino angrily lifted her hands into the air. "First, this guy has virtually no emotions! And now he doesn't speak?! Especially when we want, or need to know about our friend's situation?!"

"Ino! Shush! She needs rest!" Sakura said.

Tenten's guard just whipped his phone to contact the Main family's guards about her condition.

Neji went out. He didn't understand. About why he did that… About why she said those words.

---x Tenten's mind presently x---

The darkness receded. Pure white was all she could see now. She had stopped crying. She didn't feel her other self anymore. She could feel…

Emptiness.

She couldn't feel anything. Sadness. Happiness. Sorrow. Joy. Anger. Misery. Grief. Confusion. Excited. Lonely. Nothing. None of these could be felt. She was just an empty shell, devoid of all emotions now. She couldn't recall. What had happened to her.

"Tenten! Wake up!" She heard a familiar voice.

Okaasan?

---x Reality x---

"Tenten! Wake up!" Her mother called out.

Her chocolate-brown eyes opened slowly. She saw her family, friends, and guards.

"Thank goodness!" Her mother hugged her. She stared into space before saying.

"Where's Neji?"

"Who's Neji?" Her father asked.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji." She said.

"Hyuuga?! Why do you mention them?" Her father asked, slightly pissed now.

"Neji. He broke his promise…" Tenten continued to stare into space.

"N-Neji niisan made a promise?" Hinata asked.

"Yes… He broke it. Where is Neji?" She asked again.

"He left a while ago." Sakura said, looking at Tenten, concerned.

She looked at the door with her cold, lifeless eyes.

"Neji-san…" was heard coming from her lips.

"If you want, I can get the jerk back here." Ino said, walking towards the door and coming back with the Hyuuga shortly after.

"Aoyama-sama. Hinata-sama." He bowed.

"Hmph. What promise did you make to my daughter." Tenten's father asked.

"I didn't." Neji replied calmly.

"But Tenten said you did. She never lies…" Tenten's mother was cut off.

By Tenten.

"Neji-san…" She smiled and cupped his face. "Will… Will you keep your promise now?" Tenten asked.

"What promise?" He asked.

"Before the war. You promised. You'd marry me after the Hyuugas and the people in my clan have settled their issues." Tenten smiled.

"W-War?" Tenten's father said. "There hasn't been a war since the Edo period!" He said.

"Who are you?" Her mother asked.

"Aoyama Tenten. Heir of the Aoyama clan." She replied she then looked at Neji and backed away.

"You. You are the Hyuuga Neji I know right? The reincarnation of my lover?" She asked backing away. "Are you?"

---x After word! x---

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Yes! I know this chapter is shorter than the other one.

Ack!

My brain is failing me.

I need a sugar rush! Ah!!!

And I want to say a huge thank you to SerenityWeapons for being the first reviwer on this new fan fiction!

Tenten: So what. The actual me is cast away?

Neji: …

Me: Erm. Not really. You are still there, just not in the ending, well. Not this chapter's ending.

Tenten: Aw great. Anyway. Review people!

Neji: …

Me: Ah! My line is stolen once again!

---x The Neji Hyuuga Fan girl speaks! x---

REVIEW PEOPLE! NICE REVIEWS MAKE THIS GAL A HAPPY GIRL! AND THANK YOU TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER!

I am nuts. Need a sugar rush to keep me awake for the next fan fiction I am writing this morning…

''


	3. Confusion

Confusion.

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am pretty bored and I deleted some of my fan fictions on this computer of mine. Didn't turn out well. So I decided to move on to this!

Me: zzz

Tenten: …

Neji: …

Tenten: Is she going to wake up?

Neji: How would I know?

Tenten: -Sighs- Ok then! Disclaimers done by me again! Kunnochi Hyuuga Tenten doesn't own Naruto!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(Recap!)**_

"Before the war. You promised. You'd marry me after the Hyuugas and the people in my clan have settled their issues." Tenten smiled.

"W-War?" Tenten's father said. "There hasn't been a war since the Edo period!" He said.

"Who are you?" Her mother asked.

"Aoyama Tenten. Heir of the Aoyama clan." She replied she then looked at Neji and backed away.

"You. You are the Hyuuga Neji I know right? The reincarnation of my lover?" She asked backing away. "Are you?"

(Presently, in a very tensed up situation!)

Neji shook his head. "I do not know what you are talking about. I only just met you."

"You… aren't… I… Who am I? Who are you?" Tenten stuttered then clutched onto her petite head.

"Tenten… Honey. Are you all right?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I…" Tenten's voice trailed off before she ran out of the door.

"Tenten! How are…" Tenten ran past Ino.

"Eh?" Hinata looked at Tenten from behind. "I-Is she ok?"

"Let's follow her…" Sakura suggested.

--- Tenten's P.O.V ---

_My name is Tenten. Aoyama Tenten. Heir to the Aoyama clan of weaponry and kendo. Right?_

_Hyuuga Neji. Is my lover right? Does he remember?_

_I ran to the garden of the school and sat on the lush green grass. I cried to myself. I didn't know why. _

_My name is Tenten. Aoyama Tenten. I live with my mother and father on the south side of the city in a huge mansion. I have friends by the name of Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura._

_Right? _

_Or am I Tenten? Heir to the Aoyama clan? The person to whom Hyuuga Neji made the promise to?_

_God I am confused. I'd have been better off if I didn't meet him at all._

"Hey Tenten… Are you ok?" Ino sat next to me.

"Ino… Who am I?"

She stared at me. "You're Tenten!" She slapped me in the back.

I laughed for no apparent reason.

_I'll just live my life as Aoyama Tenten. And be friends with Ino, Sakura and Hinata._

"T-Tenten-chan… Are you ok now?" Hinata sat on my right side.

"Don't worry anymore! I'm perfectly fine!"

_I'll forget him. My past memories and present ones._

"Glad you are!" Sakura smiled.

I'll ignore his presence. Sooner or Later I'll totally forget him. Right. If not I'll get a hypnotist.

I smiled back at her. "Arigato!" I hugged my friends.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Oh my god!

This chapter is bloody short!

Gag!

And not to mention bloody suck-ish.

Wai!

I promise to do a better job in the next one!

I couldn't get a proper solution! If you wanna flame me for this, do so. I agree with your opinion of my bad chapter!

Komedesai all!

- A baka.


	4. Recollection

Recollection.

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Sorry for the uber late delay! Argh. Been too busy lately. Christmas gifts, outings, back to school preparations… You know. And what's more, I have insomnia lately. Can't sleep! Ah! Help me!

Ok. Now enough of the stupid lil drama show and onto serious stuff. Well. Actually not much serious stuff. I'll just rattle on and…

Tenten: Isn't she talking a little bit too much?

Neji: …

Me: Sorry guys!

Tenten: Sighs. Well… Continue then…

Neji: …

Me: Arigato! Now! Sorry if this chapter is really crappy. I just want to complete my stories. So flames are welcome! Yup! And a really big thank you to those who reviewed and favourited! Have a Merry Christmas Everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Santa didn't give them to me either. Bummer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The Hyuuga prodigy sat in his plain, white bedroom and thought about what the brown-haired brunette had said in school earlier on. He rested his elbows on his wooden desk and covered his pupil-less eyes with his hands. He closed his eyes.

I just don't get it… I merely just met her, but I know her. This is ridiculous.

"Neji-san!" A maid had called out from my door. "It's time for dinner. Hiashi-sama and the rest are waiting…" She said.

"Coming." I got up from my chair and walked out of my room.

Dinner was silent as usual. Nobody spoke nor uttered a word. Only the sounds of tableware could be heard. Hiashi-sama dismissed all of us after dinner and returned to his quarters. I went to the main branch's part of the manor and knocked on his door.

"Hiashi-sama." I called. "May I have a word with you?"

"Come in." I could see his silhouette through the rice paper door.

"Hai." I slid the door open to see a stern face. "What do you want?" He asked.

"About the Edo period. Was there a relationship between one of us and one of the Aoyama clan?"

"No. I've never heard of it. Why did you bring this matter up?"

"Nothing. Arigato Hiashi-sama. I shall return now." I bowed to show respect, though I hated him so much for what he did to my father.

I went to the library in the Hyuuga manor, hoping to find something that would relief my mind of this issue.

7.37pm…

9.18pm…

11.31pm…

Time passed by but nothing came out of it. I continued my research and found a old and tattered book at one corner of it.

**1607-1859.**

The book's cover read. The words were printed onto it a long time ago, so they were now barely visible, but still able to read. It was written by a man of the war period.

**It was during this time, when we, the Hyuugas and the Aoyamas, had a great conflict. A war had started as a result.**

**Though some of us had disagreed to this decision, we were powerless against our clan head and those of the main house. It was brutal and bloody. We, as men, had fought against the enemy. And some men, fled together with the children and women in order to ensure that our clan would never perish.**

Neji read on.

"Neji-san!" A playful voice rang in his head.

**Though the conflict had started before some of us were born, we had to get involved in the war. Thus, we left our loved ones behind.**

"Aishiteru, Neji-san!" the playful voice had suddenly become serious.

**I too, had a loved one.**

Neji was starting to doze off from his all night search.

**I don't know if I would ever see her again, since the town that our clans fought for had been completely destroyed.**

"No! I won't leave you! You might die out there!" The voice trembled with a hint of sadness and sorrow, as Neji dozed off.

**Her name was Aoyama Tenten, and I loved her so dearly.**

**-Hyuuga Neji.**

It ended off.

Neji dreamt a pleasant dream which soon turned out to be a nightmare when he saw the sight of a girl killed.

"…niisan… Neji-niisan!" Hinata woke him up. "Daijoubu?"

"Y-Yeah…" He wiped away the cold sweat on his face and headed out of the library.

Tenten…

---After word! ---

See?

I told you It was bad! Worse than bad! It sucked! Gah!

I think I'll take a break from fan fictions after this story… Or maybe I'll continue with some others first before I stop…

Anyway. Flames are welcome and highly recommended for this story!

If you give a good comment, well. Thank you!

If you give a horrid flame, Thank you!

Both ways are good! But flames are highly supported!

I'm dying here!

Ja ne!

-Tormented Fan fictioner


	5. Promise

Promise?

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Woot!

I am finally at the last chapter! Besides the epilogue! Anyway! I'd like to thank those people who flamed me, yes you heard right, flamed me. I ain't psychotic. And those who gave wonderful reviews! And especially those wonderful ones! They make me feel uber happy and on cloud nine! And for flames, they put me on cloud five! Joking!

Anyway. I am happy to say, This story is almost over! Yes! Freedom!

-Runs towards horizon (Where did it come from?!)-

-Back to Earth- And so I was saying. Thank you! –Bows-

Ok. I'll do my 'How may I help you' Next, followed by my 'Blind dates' one! Sorry if you have read 'Tenten, Neji and co in high school' and have been waiting an uber long time for it! I'll update it on the 1st of January if possible! And by the way, I'll be changing its name! Maybe to 'Chaotic high school life' or something. If you have any ideas, dear reader, then help would be much appreciated! Now! Onto Disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them and Naruto wasn't given to me. I don't own it either. Santa didn't send it to me! Joking! I seriously don't own it!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Tenten-sama! Breakfast is ready and time to get up!" One of my maids and friends, said while drawing the curtains.

"Huh? Oh! Ohaiyo Keito! What's for breakfast?" I said as I got up lazily from my comfortable bed.

Bright sunlight shined through the window as the peach curtains were put at one side.

"Oh the usual… Your choice!" She smiled as she walked towards the bathroom to get it ready.

"Aw man… For once I wish I could get a proper You-can't-pick meal." I grumbled, slipping into my panda shoes I wore in my room.

"Hahas! Your mother said not to do that though…" She called out from the bathroom at the far end of the huge room.

"Sigh…" I dragged my feet across the carpeted floor.

"Alright! The bath is ready! After that please head to the dining room. Your mother is waiting." She walked out of the bathroom.

"Where's dad?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"He left on a business trip this morning. It was a last minute thing. Something cropped up in the main office in Chicago." She walked towards the main door.

"Alright… I'll be down soon…" I closed the bathroom door.

-After the bath-

"Ah! Morning baths are so refreshing!" I got out of the bathroom and walked over to my dressing table to pin my hair pin its usual trademark, twin buns style. I grabbed my jacket that was hung on my chair and ran out of the room.

I rushed down the steep stairs and into the dining room.

"Ohaiyo Okaasan!" I said, grabbing a piece of toast from a silver plate.

"Ohaiyo Tenten." She said and went back to reading the news. "Oh… Are you feeling ok today? Yesterday you were…" I cut her off.

"I'm fine mother… Just a little ill yesterday, that's all! No biggie!" I smiled to prove it.

"Ok then!" She picked up her Gucci handbag and got up from her seat. "Good to hear you are fine now! Well. I'd better go now. I have an important meeting to go to today. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne Mother!" I waved goodbye with the toast in my mouth.

I hurriedly ate my breakfast and got my Dior bag and left the dining room, but bumped into Keito on the way out.

"Oh, you're leaving for school already? Earlier than usual…" She looked at her watch.

"Better late than never! Ja ne Keito!"

"Ja ne Tenten-sama!"

I rushed out of the mansion's doors and rushed to the limousine.

"OhaiyoYoshimi!" I greeted my driver.

"Ohaiyo Tenten-sama. Earlier than you usual would." He closed my door. "What's the occasion?" He got into the car and started the engine.

"Oh nothing! Just feel like it!" I grinned.

"Glad to see you are better." He started to drive.

"Yup! I'm perfectly… fine." I said, staring blankly out of the window.

Time flew by so fast I thought the drive to school just started.

"We're here Tenten-sama. Tenten-sama?" He asked when he saw my blank face and when I didn't get out of the car.

"Huh? Oh sorry Yoshimi! So. After school once again?" I asked, stepping out.

"Hai. Have a good day!" He waved goodbye. I did the same and walked to class.

-In the class-

"Hey Tenten! You're earlier than yesterday! I thought you'd come later, since you were sick and all." Ino said.

"Nope! Hey Sakura! Hey Ino! Hey Hinata!" I smiled and put my bag down next to them.

"Good to see that you are fine!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. Y-Yesterday you…" Hinata was cut off.

"It's nothing! Seriously!" I smiled. "So. What were you talking about?"

"Oh yeah! As I was saying… They totally…" Ino continued with her gossip while Sakura listened in carefully. Hinata read her book and talked to me.

My day went absolutely perfect! Till a certain Hyuuga had to pass me a note during Kakashi's lesson.

**Meet me in the garden during lunch. I have to talk to you.**

**-Hyuuga Neji.**

I crumpled the piece of paper in my hands and tossed it aside. **(A/n: On the table! She is not littering!) **

_Hmph. Like I care._

-Lunch-

We ate our lunches in the canteen, at a vacant table as far away from the noisy people near the television.

"Oh. My. God. Did he really say that?!" Sakura said.

"Totally! He ditched her for…" Ino continued the same piece of gossip she told Sakura about in the morning. "Erm. Tenten?" She suddenly stopped.

"Hm? What's up?" I asked and turned behind.

_Keh. Hyuuga._

"What do you want?" I said as coldly as I possibly could.

"I told you to meet me in the garden." He said.

"I didn't want to." I replied.

We glared at each other till I gave up.

"Be right back guys!" I said and followed him to the dew garden a few blocks from the canteen, at the science block, which was empty most of the time, so it was pretty quiet.

"Yes?" I asked, facing him.

"About yesterday."

"I already put it all behind me. I don't give a..."

"Listen! I know what you were talking about now! I remember!"

"You… do?"

"Yes."

"Seriously. Do you remember? If not I'm going to smack you in the face and walk away right now."

"I remember." He repeated.

"Are you… going to keep it?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said with a straight face.

My heart felt a sudden surge of joy.

He remembered!

"Will you give me another cha…?" I cut him off with a kiss. When we finally broke free, I said.

"You'd better keep it…"

"I will."

We kissed again. We didn't care if Kakashi had noticed us when he passed by. We were finally together once more.

-After word! –

Finally! I am finally at the last chapter! Besides the Epilogue.

Keh!

And Gomen! Neji was a little OOC. I guess… And Flames are totally supported! Yay!

I don't care cos I am finally gonna be done with this!

Freedom! Wait for me!

-Runs back into the horizon-

-Fan fictioner almost set free.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Woohoo!

I can taste my freedom!

Yippee! I'd celebrate with Sake if I wasn't under aged! Joking! I'd never drink wine nor beer or anything to do with alcohol. Or coffee. Ha!

Sorry. I'm a little hyper cos I am finally at the end! Sweet sweet freedom! A short taste of freedom before I have to continue the others!

-Back to gloom and doom-

Anyway. I'd like to get this over with so I can celebrate Christmas tomorrow in peace, and maybe write fan fictions tomorrow too! Yay! Merry Christmas people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Though I want Neji and Tenten, Santa didn't grant my wish!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Guys? I don't know about this…" She sighed.

"Come on! You look gorgeous!" Haruno Sakura's voice rang.

"No… It's not that…" She sighed once more.

"Then what?" Hyuuga Hinata asked.

"I just… I just don't think this is a good idea…" She told them.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you are backing out now girl! You're 21! You've over comed college, and all. And now you are backing out?" Yamanaka Ino stared at her.

The girl gulped.

"Oh come on! Haven't you guys waited long enough for this moment?" Sakura clasped the girl's hands in her own.

"Yeah. I guess…" She looked away.

"Then go for it!" The now confident and engaged Hinata said.

"Yeah Tenten! You'll never know till you try!" Ino smiled and shoved a bunch of flowers into Tenten's hands.

Tenten's chocolate-brown eyes looked as if it was about to cry any moment. "Arigato… Sakura, Hinata and Ino…" She hugged them.

"Aw… Don't cry…" Hinata patted Tenten on the back.

"Yeah! Or your make up would run too!" Ino grinned.

"Cheer up ok Tenten? This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life!" Sakura flashed her usual smile. "You'll be going down the aisle today!"

"Y-Yeah." Tenten smiled.

"Well. It's about time!" Ino looked at the clock that was hung above the full-length mirror Tenten was looking into.

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Tenten stood confidently and held the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sakura opened the door.

-With Neji-

"Hey Neji. She should be coming soon. Do you know how she'll look?" Naruto jabbed Neji with his elbow.

"Stop that. And no. I didn't go with her to pick it. All she said was that their outfits were the same."

"Oh I see…" Naruto looked at the door which had suddenly been flung open. Hinata was the first to walk through it.

The music started to play.

Hinata walked in front of Tenten, thus entering first. She wore a light blue tube-top dress with a ribbon in the middle, with was of a darker shade of blue. She had a flower in her hair and a basket filled with blue flowers, but the numbers slowly decreased as she threw them onto the ground. At the bottom of her dress were little small bits of sapphire. **(A/n: Don't forget. They are heirs of major corporations, therefore, they are rich.)**

Sakura came in with her hair tied up at the back, in a pony tail. She walked behind Tenten. She wore the same dress as Hinata, though it was pink and it had rubies instead of sapphires. Sakura had a huge rose in her hair. And like Hinata, carried a basket of flowers, only hers were roses.

Ino walked beside Sakura, also behind Tenten. She had a lilac tube-top dress on, with Amethyst stones at the bottom with her dress. She tied her hair up in two braids for once and carried a basket of purple flowers.

Tenten, being covered by her bridesmaids was in the middle. She had let her hair down and wore a pure white dress; she was different because instead of a ribbon, she had a flower. Her dress was decorated with diamonds that gleamed when the sun shone through the stained-glass window. She had a veil in front of her, which was held up with a diamond tiara. She carried the bouquet of many different flowers in her hands. She was escorted by her father, who stood on her right.

When she passed by the row where her mother and childhood best friend, Rock Lee, sat at, her mother covered her mouth and started to cry tears if joy.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Lee patted her mother on the back to comfort her.

"Yes…" She sobbed.

They followed the rhythm of the song, Here comes the bride, and walked according to the speed.

Soon, she reached the platform, where her bridesmaids went their separate ways and revealed her to Neji, who also was revealed to her. **(A/n: They blocked her view of Neji, so she could see him before!)**

Her father left when she reached it and steppe onto it. Tenten smiled at her husband-to-be, who was dressed n a black tuxedo.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her.

"And you look handsome as well, Mr. Hyuuga." She whispered and teased.

"Now. We are gathered here on this day, to celebrate…" The priest began.

"I'm nervous." Tenten whispered.

"Don't worry." Neji whispered back.

She took a deep breath as the priest said. "Do you, Aoyama Tenten, take Hyuuga Neji to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" **(A/n: Yes. I skipped some. Forgive me if I say it wrongly. Haven't been to a wedding in quite a** **while.)**

"I do."

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Aoyama Tenten to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

"I do."

The ring bearer, or rather Hanabi, stepped forward. Neji took a ring and slid it onto Tenten's out stretched finger, and she did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Neji removed her veil and kissed her.

-Later on, outside, when they are taking their places.-

"Come on people! I don't have much time! I'm a very busy man!" A professional photographer yelled as he asked everybody to get ready.

Everybody stood still. "Smile!" He said. "Three, Two… One!"

There was a flash of light.

"Ok!" He gestured for everybody to do what they want.

"Hey Tenten! Throw the flowers!" Ino said.

"Yeah!" All the girls agreed.

"Ok! One… Two... Three!" Tenten threw the flowers backwards. It was in the air for a moment, and the next, in Hinata's hand.

"Congratulations Hinata!" They all cheered. Hinata looked at Naruto, who was smiling at her. She smiled back and ran towards her fiancée.

-Seven years later-

**(A/n: They are now 28! They were 21 before!)**

"Hey Tenten! What are you looking at?" Neji entered their bedroom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Our wedding photo!" She smiled and kissed him back.

He looked at it too, and his arms snaked round her waist. "Chaotic times wasn't it? Well. But as for now… We'd better get ready for our 7th anniversary!" He said.

"Yup!" She kissed him on the lips.

"Hey mother! Father… Whoa." Twins said after witnessing the sight of Tenten and Neji making out.

They broke free when they heard the sounds of their little 6 ½ year olds twins.

"Yes Yui? Yukito?" Tenten bent down to look at them in the eye.

"Is Megu-kun coming over later?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes… So is Sakura and Sasuke." Neji continued to pack what they had left.

"Oh yeah! Your Aunt Hinata will be babysitting you while we are on our 7th anniversary trip to the Caribbean. Don't cause trouble for her ok? And especially don't disturb your uncle Naruto. He's been busy lately dealing with the school. You can play with Haruhi." Tenten added in.

"Ok!" They said in unison. "Is Aunt Ino and Uncle Shika coming over too?"

"Nope. They are away on a business trip so Koyuki will be at Aunt Hinata's too." Tenten called for a maid to help with the luggage, and Tenten went to Neji's black porche, which he was in already.

"Ok. We'll be off now! Behave yourselves ok?" Neji said.

"Sure father! See you!" The little devils said.

"So. You think they'll be alright?" Neji asked while driving.

"Nope. Not at all. In fact. I think they'd be like our previous selves! Rule breakers." Tenten kissed him on the cheek.

-After word!-

-Runs back from the horizon-

WOOHOO!

FREEDOM!  
SHORT-LIVED FREEDOM!

I'm going to go enjoy it now! But before that, I want to apologize, because this was a crappy story! And just in case you are confused, dear reader, here are the children!

Yui (girl) and Yukito Hyuuga! (Neji and Tenten, duh.)

Megumi (aka Megu) Uchiha! (Sasuke and Sakura)

Haruhi Uzumaki! (Couldn't think of a better name! Sorry!) (Naruto and Hinata!)

Koyuki Nara! (Ino and Shika)

There! Woohoo! Freedom!

-A happy and idiotic Fan fictioner.

P.S: Flames are welcome! But if you give a nice review, ARIGATO!

P.S x2: HAVE A VERY HAPPY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ME TO YOU!


End file.
